No Reason For Love
by TELEPORT GIRL
Summary: Maaf, aku terlalu takut dengan perasaanku sendiri, sehingga justru membuatmu terluka, tapi percayalah. Aku hanya mencintaimu. (Kim Jongin) Seberapa keras aku mengabaikanmu, aku justru semakin merindukanmu. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. (Do Kyung Soo). KAISOO-YAOI


**No Reason For Love**

Main Cast : Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo

Support Cast : Krystal, Oh Sehun, Baekhyun

Kategori : Boys Love

Rate : T

Author's Note : Sebelumnya author mau kasih tahu, kalo uname author udah diganti yang dulunya kyungie1288 sekarang jadi Black Aster karena beberapa alasan. Jadi FF ini sebenarnya udah di post di akun KFF2K17 karena kemaren2 author ikut berpartisipasi di event fanfic kaisoo buat kaisoo day. Jadi disini author hanya post ulang karya author di akun pribadi.

Summary : Maaf, aku terlalu takut dengan perasaanku sendiri, sehingga justru membuatmu terluka, tapi percayalah. Aku hanya mencintaimu. (Kim Jongin)

Seberapa keras aku mengabaikanmu, aku justru semakin merindukanmu. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. (Do Kyung Soo)

Pagi itu terlihat namja imut nan menggemaskan yang diketahui bernama Do Kyungsoo sedang berkutat di dapur dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang di umurnya sekarang menginjak kepala empat namun masih terlihat sangat cantik. Kyungsoo sudah rapih dengan seragam sekolahnya dan menggunakan apron untuk membantu memasak pagi itu.

"Eomma, ini harus kuletakan dimana?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan kedua tangannya membawa sup hasil buatannya sendiri.

"Letakkan saja di dekat nasi, Kyungie." Jawab wanita paruh baya itu.

"Baiklah."

"Kyungie, setelah ini tolong kau bangunkan Jonginie di kamarnya ya." Lanjut wanita paruh baya itu yang ternyata adalah ibu Kim Jongin sahabat Kyungsoo. Nyonya Kim dan Tuan Kim lah yang menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan Appa dan Eomma karena memang dari kecil keluarga mereka sudah sangat dekat, sehingga Kyungsoo sudah dianggap sebagai anak mereka sendiri.

"Arraseo Eomma.." Kyungsoo langsung menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua tempat bersarang sahabatnya itu dengan masih mengenakan apron milik nyonya Kim.

"Jonginie bangunlah, kau harus mandi dan sarapan." Kyungsoo mengguncangkan tubuh Kim Jongin yang masih betah memeluk selimutnya.

Karena tidak ada tanggapan, Kyungsoo menarik paksa selimut Jongin dan berteriak.

"Yak! Beruang hitam, bangunlah. Aku tidak mau telat masuk sekolah lagi gara-gara harus menunggumu."

Suasana pagi seperti ini memang sudah biasa di kediaman keluarga Kim. Kyungsoo yang sering datang pagi-pagi untuk membantu Nyonya Kim menyiapkan sarapan dan tentunya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama sahabatnya, Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo sudah tidak mempunyai ayah, karena ayahnya mengalami kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu. Dan ibunya yang merupakan seorang pemilik kedai sederhana di pasar dekat rumahnya sering berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, sehingga jarang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kyungsoo. Walaupun begitu, Kyungsoo memaklumi dan tetap sayang dengan ibunya karena mereka bukan orang kaya seperti Jongin. Ibunya harus bekerja lebih keras untuk biaya hidupnya, dan Kyungsoo merupakan anak satu-satunya yang memang dituntut harus mendiri.

Kyungsoo semakin merasa kesal, karena Jongin semakin membungkus dirinya dengan selimut.

"Kim Jongin! Aku tidak akan datang kesini lagi kalau kau tidak mau bangun sekarang!"

Jongin langsung terduduk dengan mata sedikit terpejam, dan nampaknya ancaman Kyungsoo berhasil. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum sekilas.

"Hyung, kau jahat sekali tidak mau datang kesini lagi." Jongin merengut di tengah ngantuknya.

"Makanya kau cepatlah mandi dan sarapan, aku tidak mau telat karena kau lagi." Kyungsoo hendak pergi, sebelum Jongin merengkuhnya dalam pelukan seperti anak kecil.

"Hyung, besok datang lagi kesini yah."

"Yak, lepaskan aku, Kim Jongin. Kau belum mandi dan sangat bau." Kyungsoo berontak dalam rengkuhan Jongin, dan Jongin pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya takut dirinya benar-benar bau seperti yang dikatakan Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah aku bau? Aku yakin badanku wangi meskipun setelah bangun tidur." Jongin mengendus-endus tubuhnya sendiri dan merasa dirinya tidak bau.

"Cepatlah, Jongin. Sebentar lagi masuk sekolah." Kyungsoo mulai cerewet.

"Arraseo arraseo, Hyung cantik. Aku akan mandi."

Sebelum beranjak Kyungsoo memukulkan bantal ke tubuh Kim Jongin.

"Sekali lagi kau sebut aku cantik, kau habis di tanganku."

Jongin langsung berlari masuk ke kamar mandi dengan membawa handuknya.

.

.

.

Kelurga Kim plus Kyungsoo sedang menikmati sarapan mereka dengan hikmat. Sebelum Tuan Kim buka suara.

"Jongin bagaimana nilai ujianmu kemarin?"

Jongin mulai gugup untuk menjawab karena nilainya banyak sekali yang di bawah standar. Jongin bukannya siswa bodoh, dia hanya malas dan lebih mementingkan dance dibandingkan nilai sekolahnya.

"Kutebak, nilaimu banyak yang tidak lulus." Ujar Tuan Kim sambil menyendok sarapannya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum garing dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Sebenarnya Appa sudah melihat hasil ujian kalian, dan Appa sangat bangga padamu Kyungsoo. Nilaimu hampir sempurna. Kau harus banyak belajar pada Hyung mu, Jongin. Jangan terus menjahilinya." Ujar Tuan Kim yang diangguki mereka berdua.

"Arraseo, Appa." Jawab Jongin.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Jongin langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di parkir sekolah dengan Kyungsoo mulai melepas _seat belt_ di sampingnya.

"Hyung cantik, aku ada latihan dance pulang sekolah nanti, kau bisa pulang duluan. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Kyungsoo langsung men _death glare_ Jongin karena mendengar panggilan aneh itu lagi. Jongin yang menyadarinya pun langsung angkat tangan dan tertawa.

"Arraseo, arraseo. Aku tidak akan memanggilmu Hyung cantik lagi. Jadi tidak apa-apa kan kau pulang duluan?"

"Baiklah, jangan pulang terlalu larut Jongin."

Mereka akhirnya keluar dari mobil Jongin dan menuju kelas masing-masing di Kirin Art High School. Kyungsoo sekarang memang berada di tingkat dua, sedangkan Jongin berada di tingkat satu dan arah kelas mereka berlawanan.

.

.

.

"Kyung-Kyung, lihat apa yang kubawa." Teriakan Baekhyun, teman sekelasnya sekaligus sahabatnya selain Jongin itu memenuhi telinga Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak usah berteriak Byun Baek!" Kesal Kyungsoo

"Hehe, Mianhae. _Jja_ lihatlah, aku membeli majalah terbaru Krystal Jung, dia terlihat sangat sexy disini." Baekhyun menyodorkan majalahnya di meja Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung membuka mulutnya kagum dengan kecantikan Krystal Jung. Mereka berdua memang mengidolakan model sekaligus dancer cantik Krystal Jung sejak berada di tingkat satu.

"Uwooo, Byun Baek, dia memang sangat cantik." Ujar Kyungsoo memperhatikan gambar Krystal di majalah.

"Dan kau tahu Kyung, aku dengar Krystal pindah ke sekolah kita hari ini, ada murid yang melihatnya tadi pagi."

" _Jinjaaa_?"

"Tapi itu baru kabar, aku saja belum melihatnya."

Setelah bergosip ria tentang model favorit mereka, akhirnya guru mereka datang dan Kyungsoo mulai konsentrasi dengan pelajaran. Baekhyun pun menyembunyikan majalahnya sebelum ketahuan guru mereka.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang menikmati jus _strawberry_ di kantin sekolah, karena sekarang waktunya istirahat.

"Kyung, mana si Jongin? Biasanya dia akan datang mengganggumu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin dia sedang ada tugas dari gurunya." Kyungsoo sebenarnya juga menunggu Jongin, tak biasanya Jongin tidak ke kantin. Karena setahu dia, Jongin paling malas di kelas dan kantin adalah tempat favoritnya di sekolah.

"Krystal Jung benar-benar cantik, bahkan kakinya sangat jenjang, aku sangat iri melihatnya."

"Dia juga model yang baik dan sopan meskipun dia sudah terkenal."

"Kau tahu, dia di kelas mana?"

"Aku melihatnya masuk ke kelas 10-D."

Kantin dipenuhi kasak-kusuk tantang kehadiran Krystal di sekolah mereka oleh murid Kirin Art High School dan itu di dengar oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Aku jadi semakin ingin melihatnya langsung Kyung. Ah, bukankah 10-D itu kelas Kim Jongin. Ayo kesana Kyung, siapa tahu kita bisa melihat Krystal." Ujar Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mau saja ditarik Baekhyun keluar kantin menuju kelas Jongin berharap melihat Krystal.

Sesampainya di depan kelas Jongin, Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya melihat Jongin yang sedang tertawa di depan Krystal. Kelihatannya mereka sudah sangat akrab. Setahu Kyungsoo, Jongin selalu bilang Krystal itu tidak cantik dan kemampuan menarinya buruk bahkan tidak pernah menanggapi Kyungsoo jika Kyungsoo membicarakan Krystal.

"Kyung, ayo masuk, aku ingin minta tanda tangan Krystal. Dan aku ingin menyingkirkan tangan Kim Jongin itu, enak saja dia menyentuh tangan Krystal. Padahal kau bilang sebelumnya Jongin tidak menyukai Krystal kan."

Sebenarnya Jongin tidak benar-benar memegang tangan Krystal, mereka hanya sedang bercanda. Dan saking asiknya bercanda tanpa sengaja tangan mereka sekilas bersentuhan. Dari pandangan seorang fanboy seperti Baekhyun, itu sudah keterlaluan. Sehingga dia ingin menegur Jongin.

Kyungsoo mencegah tangan Baekhyun yang akan masuk kelas Jongin. Di kelas itu hanya ada Jongin dan Krystal yang sedang asik bercanda dan dua orang teman mereka yang agak berjauhan. Entah mengapa, Kyungsoo kesal melihat Jongin sok akrab dengan Krystal.

"Kita kembali ke kelas saja, Baek."

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo, kita tinggal selangkah lagi menemui idola kita. Kau malah mau kembali ke kelas?"

"Lain kali saja."

"Kau ini kenapa? Aku harus menegur Jongin yang memegang tangan idola kita. Aku tidak terima."

Kyungsoo menarik paksa tangan Baekhyun meninggalkan kelas Jongin. Dan Baekhyun berontak minta dilepaskan.

"Do Kyungsoo lepaskan aku, aku ingin menemui Krystal."

"Diamlah, Baek. Semua orang melihat kita karena teriakanmu."

Baekhyun yang sadar diperhatikan pun berhenti memberontak.

"Kau menyebalkan, Kyung. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi aku bisa menemui Krystal." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kita bisa coba lain kali, aku sedang tidak mood."

"Aku juga kesal sebenarnya dengan Jongin, dan aku heran kenapa mereka bisa akrab secepat itu?" Ujar Baekhun. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas dalam. Dia tidak tahu, bagian mana yang membuatnya sangat kesal, dia hanya tidak suka melihat mereka terlihat akrab. Jelas-jelas Jongin tidak pernah menggubrisnya saat dirinya menunjukkan kekagumannya dengan Krystal.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Kyungsoo benar-benar sendirian menunggu bus di halte dekat sekolahnya. Tentu saja karena Jongin mengatakan tidak bisa pulang bersama karena ada latihan dance dan letak rumahnya dan Baekhyun itu berlawanan arah, sehingga mereka tidak bisa pulang bersama. Kyungsoo melirik ponselnya, tidak ada satupun pesan maupun panggilan dari Jongin. Padahal sebelumnya jika Jongin tidak pulang bersama Kyungsoo dia akan membombardir Kyungsoo dengan pesan-pesan yang tidak penting menurut Kyungsoo. Seperti,

" _Hyung, kau tahu alamat pulang kan?"_

" _Hyung, kau berani pulang sendirian kan?"_

" _Hyung, hati-hati nanti kau diculik om-om."_

Dan masih banyak pesan aneh lainnya dari Jongin. Namun, kali ini kosong. Kyungsoo mendesah dan berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya tentang Jongin hari ini.

"Jongin memang selalu beruntung, keluarganya lengkap, hidupnya berkecukupan, bahkan sekarang dia dekat dengan orang yang aku kagumi. Dia pasti sangat bahagia." Lirih Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Malam hari tiba dan Kyungsoo sangat bosan di kamarnya. Ibunya sedang keluar mengantarkan pesanan kue, sehingga Kyungsoo segera memakai _hoodie_ nya dan berniat menuju rumah Jongin untuk bermain _playstation_ seperti biasanya.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang rumah Jongin. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin keluar dari rumahnya dengan pakaian rapih menuju mobilnya. Kyungsoo segera memanggil Jongin.

"Jonginie, kau mau kemana?"

"Ah, Kyungsoo Hyung kau kesini?"

"Iya, Jonginie, aku sangat bosan di rumah."

"Mianhae, Hyung. Aku ada janji dengan temanku, jadi tidak bisa menemanimu. Tapi Eomma ada di dalam, kau bisa bersamanya."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk,

"Siapa temanmu itu, Jongin?"

Jongin yang akan membuka pintu mobil segera berbalik lagi.

"Ah, kau akan tahu nanti, Hyung. Aku pergi dulu." Jongin tersenyum dan tidak di balas oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sangat yakin, Jongin akan menemui Krystal, entah mengapa hatinya berkata demikian.

Mobil Jongin sudah keluar dari pekarangan rumah keluarga Kim. Dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Kyungsoo bangun kesiangan dan Ibunya semalam menginap di rumah saudaranya karena suatu hal, sehingga tidak ada yang membangunkannya. Dia segera bergegas menuju rumah Jongin untuk berangkat bersama, karena itu memang kebiasaan mereka sejak di taman kanak-kanak, dimana mereka akan selalu berangkat bersama.

"Pagi, Eomma. Apa Jongin sudah bangun?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Nyonya Kim yang sedang merapikan meja makan, nampaknya mereka sudah selesai makan.

"Ah, Kyungie. Jongin sudah berangkat duluan tadi. Dia bilang maaf tidak bisa menunggumu, karena ada kegiatan pagi yang mendadak."

Kyungsoo mengernyit, Jongin bangun pagi tanpa harus dia berteriak seperti biasanya. Dan kegiatan apa di sekolahnya pagi-pagi, setahu dia, di sekolahnya tidak ada acara apa-apa.

"Bagitu ya? Baiklah Eomma, aku permisi dulu."

"Hati-hati, Kyungie."

.

.

.

Di sekolah...

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin sedang berdiri di depan kelasnya, dan Baekhyun nampak sedang mengomeli Jongin persis seperti gaya ibu-ibu komplek. Kyungsoo menebak pasti karena kejadian kemarin. Dan Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Jongin yang nampak menunduk dimarahi Baekhyun, seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri mangga tetangga.

"Baek, kenapa pagi-pagi suaramu sudah terdengar sampai ke gerbang sekolah?"

"Kyungsoo hyung, kau sudah datang?" Jongin langsung mendongak mendengar suara Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya melirik Jongin, ini masih pagi untuk menebar mood buruknya, sehingga dia mencoba menahan rasa kesalnya pada Jongin yang dari kemarin seperti mengabaikannya.

"Kyungie, aku sudah mengingatkan dia untuk jauh-jauh dari Krystal kita, tapi dia diam saja."

"Bukan begitu Baekhyun hyung, aku dan Krystal ..."

"Jonginie, ternyata kau disana, aku mencarimu dari tadi." Sebelum Jongin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Krystal menghampiri Jongin yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas Kyungsoo. Baekhyun langsung dalam mood fanboynya segera menghampiri Krystal.

"Akhirnya, kita bisa bertemu dengan idola kita Kyungie." Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo mendekati Krystal. Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang nampak tidak semangat seperti Baekhyun. Jongin jelas tahu, Kyungsoo juga merupakan fanboy Krystal.

Baekhyun tengah sibuk meminta tanda tangan Krystal, dan Krystal dengan senang hati menurutinya. Baekhyun juga tidak henti-hentinya memuji Krystal.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ujar Kyungsoo pelan di depan Jongin dan berlalu menuju taman sekolah mengabaikan teriakan Baekhyun. Jongin pun berpamitan dengan Krystal.

Disinilah mereka berdua, untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo bolos jam pelajaran. Kalau Jongin mungkin sudah tak terhitung berapa kali absen dari kelasnya.

"Kau nampak sangat dekat dengan Krystal, padahal yang aku tahu kau tidak pernah menanggapiku saat aku berbicara tengan Krystal."

Jongin menghela nafas, dan menjawab.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung. Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai Krystal. Kau pasti merasa kesal karena aku dekat dengannya."

"Aku hanya mengaguminya sebagai model, aku tidak pernah bermimpi untuk bersanding dengannya. Kau tenang saja."

"Jadi kau tidak marah padaku, Hyung?"

"Aku hanya heran saja, kau cepat sekali dekat dengannya."

"Aku dan Krystal berpacaran, Hyung."

Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Jongin. Entah mengapa seperti ada berton-ton beban memenuhi dadanya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus merasakan sesak mendengarnya.

"Mwo?"

"Tadinya aku menolak permintaan Appa untuk dekat dengan Krystal, kau tahu perusahaan Appa dan Perusahaan Jung milik ayah Krystal adalah mitra sejak dulu. Karena aku tahu, kau sangat menyukai Krystal, aku tidak mau membuatmu marah padaku. Tapi Appa berulang kali membujukku, dan bilang aku lah satu-satunya penerus Appa, lagipula Krystal sudah menyukaiku sejak lama. Apa salahnya mencoba. Aku juga tidak mau membuat Appa kecewa, dan kau lihat sekarang, Hyung. Krystal sengaja dipindahkan ayahnya ke sekolah ini untuk melancarkan perjodohan kita. Maafkan aku, Hyung."

Kyungsoo diam beberapa saat, untuk mencerna ucapan Jongin. Dia tidak mengerti bagian mana yang membuatnya ingin menangis sekarang juga, tapi pikiran itu dia tepis jauh-jauh lalu tersenyum menghadap Jongin.

"Yak! Kim Jongin kenapa kau merasa tidak enak denganku, hanya karena aku fans Krystal. Kau ini bodoh atau apa, kau dan Krystal memang seharusnya meresmikan hubungan kalian dari dulu, maafkan aku sempat membuatmu bingung. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu tenang saja." Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itulah Kyungsoo semakin membiasakan diri berada di sekitar Jongin dan Krystal. Sekarang bukan hanya dirinya dan Jongin yang berada dalam mobil saat berangkat sekolah, Krystal akan berada di dalamnya dan duduk di samping Jongin. Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim pun sangat senang melihat anaknya yang sepertinya mulai membuka hati untuk Krystal.

Hanya Kyungsoo yang merasa aneh dengan perasaannya, harusnya dia bahagia melihat sahabat masa kecilnya bisa mendapatkan wanita secantik Krystal dan harusnya dia senang karena sebagai fans Krystal dia bisa setiap hari bertemu dengan idolanya tanpa harus membayar seperti yang dilakukakannya dengan Baekhyun beberapa bulan silam di fanmeeting Krystal.

Di dalam mobil, Jongin dan Krystal tidak henti-hentinya bercanda dan saling melempar tawa, Kyungsoo yang berada di kursi belakang merasa jengah karena merasa semakin diabaikan.

"Jongin, aku turun disini saja." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Mwo?" Jongin terkejut dengan ucapan Kyungsoo, tidak biasanya Kyungsoo minta diturunkan di tengah jalan, bahkan sekolahnya masih jauh.

"Aku bilang, aku ingin turun?"

"Sekolahnya masih jauh, Hyung."

"Ak-aku ingin ke rumah temanku di sekitar sini." Bohong, Itu hanya alasan Kyungsoo saja.

"Aku tidak tahu, kau punya teman di sekitar sini."

"Kau ini cerewet sekali." Ketus Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Jongin menurunkan Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo pun langsung keluar dari mobil dan menyuruh Jongin segera berangkat sekolah dengan Krystal.

"Hyung, kau akan terlambat nanti." Jongin masih enggan meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Itu urusanku, cepatlah kau berangkat."

Jongin menghela nafas panjang menghadapi Kyungsoo dan akhirnya menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo di tengah jalan.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu sejak kapan dia menangis tanpa suara, dadanya merasa sangat sesak. Dia merasa Jongin telah berubah, bahkan keluarga Kim sangat memanjakan Krystal setiap gadis cantik itu berkunjung ke rumah Jongin. Dia mengingat beberapa hari lalu, saat hujan sangat deras, Kyungsoo masih di sekolahnya menunggu Jongin untuk pulang bersama.

" _Maafkan aku, Hyung. Krystal harus menjemput kakaknya di bandara, karena keluarganya sedang sibuk di kantor dan dia tidak membawa mobil, aku harus menemaninya."_

Itulah yang dikatakan Jongin beberapa hari lalu. Bahkan saat Kyungsoo berkunjung ke rumah Jongin seperti biasa untuk bermain _Playstation,_ Jongin selalu beralasan ada janji dengan Krystal, entah itu makan malam, jalan-jalan di sungai Han, menonton, atau apalah. Suatu siang, Kyungsoo membuatkan bekal makanan untuk Jongin. Dan Jongin dengan halus menolaknya karena Krystal sudah membawaknnya. Kyungsoo pernah mengajak Jongin untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan di Sabtu malam seperti kebiasaan mereka sebelumnya, namun Jongin justru membawa Krystal, alhasil Kyungsoo benar-benar diabaikan dan jalan dibelakang pasangan yang menurut Kyungsoo sedang di mabuk asmara itu. Jongin tidak pernah meninggalkan dia, namun itu dulu. Dan Jongin selalu ada waktu untuk dia, namun semua itu dulu. Sekarang bukan Kyungsoo yang akan membangunkan Jongin di pagi hari, karena tugas itu sudah diambil alih Krystal yang setiap pagi akan ke rumah Jongin. semua serba Krystal, bukan dirinya lagi. Jongin hanya butuh Krystal, bukan Do Kyungsoo lagi. Begitulah pikir Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku seperti ini?" Gumam Kyungsoo sambil meremas dadanya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terlambat sampai di sekolah, dan dia harus menjalani hukuman berlari keliling lapangan luas sepuluh kali bersama teman-teman lainnya yang terlambat. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo dari kelasnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Dia hanya mengela nafas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hukuman Kyungsoo berakhir dan dia tidak diizinkan masuk di kelas pertama, akhirnya dia mendudukkan dirinya di kantin. Dan saat ini datang seseorang yang tadi juga sama-sama dihukum duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan minuman untuk Kyungsoo.

"Untukku?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kutebak kau tidak pernah berolahraga kan, _Sunbae_? Berlari 10 kali putaran saja kau sampai hampir pingsan tadi." Seseorang di depan Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Yak! Kau ini _hoobae_ tidak sopan. Kenapa kau mengejekku?" Kyungsoo menyerahkan kembali minuman itu pada pemiliknya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, _sunbae_. Kau sensi sekali seperti gadis PMS saja." Seseorang di depan Kyungsoo tertawa membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal dan hendak meninggalkan orang aneh tersebut. Sebelum tangan itu mencegah Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae, _sunbae_. aku hanya bercanda. Duduklah, aku tahu kakimu sangat pegal, dan minumlah ini."

Melihat nada tulus dari lawan bicaranya, Kyungsoo yang memang kakinya sangat pegal akhirnya duduk lagi.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo jutek.

"Aku Oh Sehun, aku pindahan minggu lalu di kelas 10-C. Kau _sunbae._?"

"Do Kyungsoo, dan panggil aku hyung saja."

Mereka mulai berbicara dengan santai, rasa kesal Kyungsoo perlahan menghilang dengan candaan yang beberapa kali dilemparkan Sehun.

"Jadi, kau pindahan dari China, tapi bahasa Koreamu tidak buruk?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja, hyung. Aku asli orang Korea, hanya saja ayahku sempat bekerja di China sehingga aku ikut kesana."

"Ah, begitu."

"Aku masih asing di daerah sini, karena rumah asliku dulu di Ilsan. Kapan-kapan apa Hyung mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Boleh saja, kalau aku tidak sibuk."

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah lama mengobrol dan waktu istirahat sudah tiba, murid Kirin Art High School berbondong ke kantin. Tak lupa Baekhyun yang segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan pasangan Jongin-Krystal juga ada disitu.

Melihat Jongin, mood Kyungsoo mendadak turun. Kyungsoo berniat keluar dari kantin tanpa melihat Jongin.

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo, kau mau kemana? Aku baru kesini dan kau malah pergi." Teriak Baekhyun.

Sehun nampak ikut pamit pada Baekhyun, dan berlari mengikuti Kyungsoo. Jongin meihat kejadian itu dan dia baru pernah melihat Sehun. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo malah keluar kantin.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Jongin dan Krystal menunggu di depan kelas Kyungsoo untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama seperti biasa. Dan saat itu juga datang Sehun di depan kelas Kyungsoo. Jongin akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Aku baru pernah melihatmu. Apa kau murid baru?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ah, iya. Aku pindahan dari China." Jawab Sehun.

"Jonginie, habis ini aku ingin belanja bulanan di mall, kau mau kan temani aku?" Rengek Krystal mengayunkan lengan Jongin.

"Nanti kita tanya Kyungsoo Hyung, apa dia mau ikut kita ke mall atau tidak." Jongin tersenyum.

"Kenapa harus tanya dia? Kalau dia tidak mau, dia kan bisa pulang naik bis." Ujar Krystal.

Sehun mendengarkan percakapan pasangan di depannya.

"Pacarmu benar, lagian masa kau tega membiarkan temanmu menjadi obat nyamuk untuk menemani kalian pacaran? Lagipula Kyungsoo Hyung sudah janji denganku akan pulang bersama." Ujar Sehun datar.

Jongin nampak mengepalkan tangannya kesal dengan ucapan Sehun. Jongin berpikir, dirinya sama sekali tidak pernah memperlakukan Kyungsoo seperti obat nyamuk yang menemani dia dan Krystal bersama.

Tak lama akhirnya Kyungsoo keluar dengan Baekhyun. Jongin langsung menyerbu Kyungsoo dan berniat mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Kyungsoo, aku pulang duluan." Itu suara Baekhyun.

"Hyung, ayo kita pulang bersama." Jongin hampir menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo sebelum Kyungsoo menghentikan dan melirik Krystal di sebelah Jongin.

"Kau pulang duluan saja dengan Krystal, aku ada janji dengan temanku." Kyungsoo mencoba bersikap biasa saja di hadapan Jongin.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat kau pergi bersamanya Hyung, aku hanya khawatir padamu."

"Kau pikir, aku orang jahat?" Sehun mengerti arah pembicaraan Jongin.

"Sudahlah Jongin, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku bahkan lebih tua darimu."

Kyungsoo akhirnya menarik tangan Sehun meninggalkan Jongin dan Krystal.

"Apa kubilang, dia itu bukan anak kecil lagi, dia pasti berani pulang sendiri Jongin." Ujar Krystal.

Jongin hanya diam, rahangnya mengeras melihat Kyungsoo menggandeng lengan Sehun.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Jongin akhirnya ke rumah Kyungsoo. Dia ingin memastikan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja.

"Malam, Eomma Do. Apa Kyungsoo ada?" Tanya Jongin pada Ibu Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo tadi mengirim pesan, dia akan pulang sedikit larut karena ada acara dengan teman sekolahnya, Eomma kira kau juga ikut Jongin?"

"Oh, saya tidak ikut. Baiklah terima kasih Eomma Do."

Jongin menggeram kesal setelah keluar dari halaman rumah Kyungsoo. ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam, dan Kyungsoo di luar sana masih berkeliaran dengan temannya itu. Dia ingin mencari, tapi dia tidak punya petunujuk kemana perginya Kyungsoo. Bahkan pesan dan panggilan Jongin diabaikan oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin benar-benar frustasi kenapa Kyungsoo bertindak seperti itu. Akhirnya dia kembali ke rumahnya dan berharap bisa bertemu besok dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya seperti biasa Krystal akan berada di kediaman Kim membantu nyonya Kim seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Tidak biasanya Jongin sudah bangun dan segera turun dari kamarnya.

"Jonginie, tumben sekali kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Krystal.

Jongin hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

"Eomma, Kyungsoo Hyung tidak kesini?" Tanya Jongin karena tidak melihat Kyungsoo di dapur bersama ibunya.

"Tidak, Jongin. Mungkin dia sedang membantu ibunya."

Akhirnya Jongin berpamitan sebentar untuk melihat ke rumah Kyungsoo yang berjarak beberapa blok saja dari rumah Jongin.

"Sial!" Umpat Jongin, karena rumah Kyungsoo nyatanya sudah sepi.

Akhirnya dia kembali ke rumahnya.

"Apa Kyungsoo ada di rumahnya, Jonginie?" Tanya nyonya Kim.

"Dia sudah berangkat sepertinya. Rumahnya kosong." Ujar Jongin lesu.

"Eomma lihat kalian akhir-akhir jarang bersama, apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Ah, tidak Eomma, mungkin Kyungsoo Hyung ada urusan di sekolah."

Padahal dalam hati Jongin, dia juga merasa Kyungsoo seperti sedang berusaha menghindarinya. Dan dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

.

.

.

Seharian di sekolah, Kyungsoo benar-benar seperti hilang dari pandangan Jongin. Jongin beberapa kali mencari di kelasnya saat istirahat, di kantin, bahkan di taman sekolah. Tapi nihil. Bukan ini yang Jongin inginkan. Jongin beberapa mengerang karena beberapa teman Kyungsoo yang ditanya, semua menjawab tidak melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang suka bolos sekolah seperti dirinya. Dia sampai beberapa kali mengabaikan keberadaan Krystal karena sibuk mencari Kyungsoo.

Sehingga sore itu, Jongin yang merasa frustasi akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke ruang dance untuk melepaskan beban pikirannya dan untung saja kakak Krystal kebetulan menjemput adiknya, sehingga dia tidak perlu mengantarkan Krystal dulu. Namun saat membuka pintu dia melihat orang lain di dalam ruang tersebut. Yang ternyata adalah Sehun.

Jongin berusaha mengabaikan Sehun, namun hatinya menyuruhnya untuk bertanya, kemana Sehun membawa Kyungsoo kemarin malam.

"Kau murid baru.."

"Namaku Sehun..."

"Ah, iya. Kemarin kau pergi kemana dengan Kyungsoo hyung?" Tanyanya _to the point_.

"Kita jalan-jalan, makan es krim, bahkan ke tempat karaoke. Suara Kyungsoo hyung benar-benar indah. Memangnya kenapa?"

Sehun tidak menyadari rahang Jongin sudah mengeras mendengar Sehun seolah memamerkan kedekatannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kalian pulang sangat larut?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

Sehun tertawa mengejek sebelum menjawab.

"Kenapa kau sangat peduli? Atau jangan-jangan kau cemburu?" Tanya Sehun dan membuat Jongin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya Sehun akan mengatakan sesuatu yang selama ini dia coba hapus.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun tertawa melihat reaksi Jongin.

"Aku memang belum lama mengenal Kyungsoo hyung, bahkan baru kemarin aku sadar dia adalah laki-laki yang sangat polos, sangat baik, dan sangat perhatian." Jongin semakin mengepalkan tangannya.

"Namun, dibalik senyumnya, aku rasa dia menyimpan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa tertawa lepas. Dia seperti menahan sesuatu. Dan aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu."

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan." Jawab Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum remeh lagi.

"Awalnya aku tidak tahu, kenapa Kyungsoo hyung langsung pergi dari kantin. Dan aku baru sadar, dia keluar dari kantin setelah melihat kau dan pacarmu masuk ke kantin. Sehingga aku mengikutinya dan berhenti saat aku mendengar dia menangis di bawah tangga dekat gudang. Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang ada diantara kalian sehingga membuat orang sebaik dia menangis."

"Kau hanya pembual." Ujar Jongin membantah Sehun.

"Aku semakin yakin kalau kau ada dibalik permasalahan Kyungsoo hyung setelah tidak sengaja melihat buku catatan Kyungsoo hyung. Dan kau tahu, apa yang dia tulis? ..."

Sehun diam sejenak menikmati raut wajah Jongin yang sudah sangat merah.

"Dia menulis, 'Aku sangat sangat membencimu, Kim Jongin.' Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan pasangan Jongin dan Krystal di sekolah ini, dan aku tahu itu kau. Dan sekarang aku tanya kenapa kau bisa membuat orang sebaik dia menangis seperti itu?" Ujar Sehun tajam.

"Aku tidak pernah berniat membuatnya menangis."

Sehun tertawa mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Tapi jelas-jelas dia bilang sangat membencimu, Kim Jongin. Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan. Jika kau hanya bisa membuatnya menangis, lebih baik pergi saja, jangan berada di sekitar Kyungsoo hyung lagi. Karena aku siap menjaganya."

Buagghh!

Jongin langsung menyerang Sehun setelah Sehun menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Emosi Jongin memuncak, bagaimana bisa orang yang baru mengenal Kyungsoo, menyuruhkan menjauhi Kyungsoo. Sedangkan dirinya sudah menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama bersama Kyungsoo.

"Sialan! Berani sekali kau menyuruhku menjauhinya, apa hakmu?" Jongin kalap dan Sehun hanya mengelap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Kim Jongin, apa kau yakin. Kau hanya menganggapnya sahabat saat aku hanya menyuruhmu menjauhinya saja kau bahkan langsung menghajarku?"

Jongin diam, dia sudah berkali-kali menghapus perasaan ini, namun apa yang Sehun ucapkan barusan membuat dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkan perasaan itu benar-benar memenuhi hatinya.

"Hanya dengan melihat tatapanmu saja padanya, aku sudah yakin kalau kau menyukainya. Karena aku juga seorang gay, dan aku tahu bagaimana rasanya berada di posisimu."

Jongin terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sehun yang tanpa ragu menyebut dirinya gay. Jongin melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya di kerah baju Sehun.

"Kau hanya terlalu egois dengan perasaanmu sendiri, sehingga malah membuat orang yang kau sayangi terluka." Ujar Sehun.

Jongin melepaskan cengkeram tangannya pada kerah baju Sehun dan segera berlari keluar.

.

.

.

Disinilah dia sekarang, sejak tiga jam yang lalu, Jongin berdiri di depan rumah Kyungsoo, menunggu sang pemilik rumah datang. Hari sudah gelap, namun belum ada tanda-tanda Kyungsoo sudah pulang. Dia mencoba bertahan dan tetap menunggu Kyungsoo. Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Kyungsoo terlihat dengan wajah sedikit kusut.

"Hyung, kau darimana saja? Kenapa kau tidak sekolah?" Cecar Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebelum menjawab.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kyungsoo hendak masuk sebelum tangan Jongin mencegahnya.

"Hyung, apa kau benar-benar membenciku?"

"Pertanyaanmu benar-benar tidak penting."

Jongin mengeratkan cengkeramannya.

"Setidaknya kau jelaskan, kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku, Hyung? kau membuatku frustasi." Ujar Jongin dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Jika kau merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa, kenapa kau harus frustasi dan masih disini? Aku lelah Jongin, aku ingin sitirahat."

"Apa kau sedang menghindariku, Hyung?"

"Kalau iya kau mau apa?"

Jongin tak habis pikir, Kyungsoo benar-benar sedang berusaha menghindarinya tanpa menjelaskan apa penyebabnya.

"Baiklah, kita lihat saja sampai sejauh mana kau bisa bertahan kalau kita saling mengabaikan."

Jongin melapaskan tangannya dari Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan namja mungil itu. Kyungsoo terduduk dan menangis, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, kenapa malah justru Jongin semakin menyakiti hatinya dengan berkata seperti itu.

.

.

.

Mereka benar-benar saling mengabaikan. Setiap pagi Kyungsoo tak pernah lagi datang ke rumah Jongin. Sampai suatu ketika Ibu dan Ayah Jongin curiga kalau anaknya sedang bertengkar, namun Jongin selalu memberi alasan dan membantah serta mengatakan hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo tidak pernah berangkat bersama Jongin lagi, karena Sehun akan menjemputnya menggunakan motornya. Bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo menyibukkan dirinya menjadi pelayan di _coffe shop_ , dia tidak mau berlarut-larut memikirkan hubungannya yang memburuk dengan Jongin. Dia akan pulang kerja saat pukul sepuluh malam, sehingga saat di rumah mereka berdua tak pernah sekalipun bertemu lagi.

Ketika di sekolah, Jongin akan bersikap mesra dengan Krystal saat melihat Kyungsoo dan Sehun masuk ke kantin. Akhirnya Kyungsoo yang memilih keluar dari kantin diikuti Sehun tentunya. Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin semakin memburuk. Dia beberapa kali melihat Kyungsoo menangis di atap sekolah, tempat baru Kyungsoo. Sehun hanya membiarkan Kyungsoo melepaskan semua unek-uneknya. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Yang jelas dia akan selalu berada di belakang Kyungsoo. Sehun akhirnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo di atap agar pemuda mungil itu bebas mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

"Kenapa semakin aku menghindarimu, aku semakin merindukanmu, Jongin. aku baru sadar kalau aku sangat menyayangimu. Dan mungkin ini terdengar menjijikan, tapi aku rasa aku sangat mencintaimu bahkan rasanya sangat sesak saat harus mengabaikanmu seperti ini." Gumam Kyungsoo sambil menangis.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Jongin mengendarai mobilnya berkeliling kota Seoul untuk menghilangkan stress beberapa hari ini yang menimpanya. Siang tadi, Sehun mendatangi Jongin di ruang latihan dance, dan langsung saja menghajar Jongin hingga wajahnya terdapat beberapa luka yang belum mengering. Bahkan dia tidak siap jika harus ditanya ayah dan ibunya kanapa wajahnya sampai terluka seperti itu. Jongin memang pemalas, namun dia jarang sekali terlibat perkelahian.

Ucapan Sehun terngiang di kepalanya.

Flashback..

" _Brengsek, sampai kapan kau akan membuat Kyungsoo menderita, hah? Aku tidak tahu ada orang sepertimu yang mengaku sebagai sahabat tapi justru menyiksanya secara batin. Jika kau tidak menyukainya sebagai seorang pria, setidaknya perlakukan dia dnegan baik. Kau memang egois, Kim Fuck Jongin."_

 _Buaghhh!_

 _Mereka beberapa kali baku hantam, sampai akhirnya mereka lelah dan terlentang di lantai ruangan dance sambil mengatur nafas mereka yang memburu. Jongin akhirnya buka suara._

" _Kenapa Kyungsoo harus menderita, sementara dia sendiri yang mengabaikanku?"_

" _Dia mencintaimu bodoh!"_

" _Kyungsoo hyung tidak mungkin mencintaiku, dia menyukai wanita."_

" _Kau ini bodoh atau apa Kim Fuck Jongin, sekian lama kalian saling mengenal, memahami perasaan masing-masing saja tidak bisa. Kau memang brengsek!"_

" _Kalau dia memang mencintaiku, kenapa dia harus mengabaikanku?"_

" _Kau memang manusia terbodoh, Kim Fuck Jongin, dia bukan manusia egois sepertimu, dia menjaga perasaan pacarmu yang cantik itu. Dia tipe orang yang akan mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri demi orang yang dia sayangi, dan aku tidak tahu, kenapa dari sekian orang di dunia ini harus orang bodoh dan egois sepertimu yang dia sukai."_

" _Apa kau menyukainya,?"_

" _Aku memang sangat menyukainya, tapi aku sadar, di hatinya hanya ada manusia egois sepertimu. Aku tidak habis pikir, kau sudah menyakitinya bahkan menyiksanya secara batin, tapi dia masih saja menyukaimu."_

" _Kenapa kau sangat yakin kalau Kyungsoo hyung masih menyukaiku?"_

" _Hampir setiap hari kami bersama, bahkan mungkin kau tidak tahu, kalau dia sekarang bekerja di coffe shop demi untuk menghindarmu di rumah. Saat kami jalan berdua, dia selalu bilang, 'dulu aku dan Jongin sangat sering kesini, dulu aku dan Jongin suka membeli es krim disini, dulu aku dan Jongin karaokean disini, dulu aku dan Jongin bermain disini.' Aku sudah beberapa kali mencoba membuka hatinya untukku, tapi dia terlalu menyukaimu Kim Jongin bodoh."_

 _Jongin terdiam, semua yang dikatakan Sehun benar-benar membuat dirinya sangat merindukan Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar, air matanya mengalir, betapa dia telah egois terhadap Kyungsoo selama ini._

" _Aku sudah berusaha semampuku untuk membuatnya melupakanmu, tapi sekarang aku tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, harapanku satu-satunya hanya kau, Jongin. Aku tahu kau juga menyukainya, kau hanya membohongi dirimu. Tolong buat dia tersenyum lagi, apa kau tidak melihat, dia semakin kurus dibanding saat pertama kali aku bertemu dia. Tolong buat dia bahagia."_

" _Aku akan berusaha, Sehun."_

Flashback End.

Di tengah lamunannya memikirkan ucapan Sehun, Jongin memperhatikan seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan Kyungsoo berjalan di trotoar dengan langkah seperti orang mabuk, langsung saja Jongin menepikan mobilnya untuk memastikan. Dan benar saja, orang itu adalah Kyungsoo yang hendak menyebrang jalan. Jongin benar-benar khawatir melihat Kyungsoo yang tidak sadar banyak sekali mobil melintas di depannya, sehingga Jongin langsung berlari dan memeluk Kyungsoo yang hampir tertabrak mobil. Posisi mereka masih berpelukan.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan, kau hampir tertabrak mobil." Jongin membalikan wajah mabuk Kyungsoo untuk menghadapnya. Kyungsoo masih belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Dan sejak kapan kau mabuk seperti ini, Hyung? kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir." Jongin memeriksa tubuh Kyungsoo barang kali ada yang terluka karena mereka sempat terjatuh tadi.

"Jo-Jongin?" Kyungsoo dengan suara mabuknya menunjuk wajah Jongin.

"Iya Hyung, ini aku Jongin."

Setelah mendengar itu, Kyungsoo dengan susah payah mencoba melepaskan tangan Jongin di tubuhnya, selain karena masih mabuk, cengeraman Jongin juga sangat erat.

"Lep-lepaskan ak-aku Jo-Jongin.."

"Hyung, ayo aku antarkan pulang eoh!" Jongin dengan nada khawatir mencoba menarik Kyungsoo ke mobilnya. Namun, dihempas oleh Kyungsoo dengan kasar.

"Aku membencimu... aku membencimu .. Aku membencimu .. " Kyungsoo terus mengatakan itu dan berusaha menjauhakan dirinya dari Jongin.

"Aku membencimu bodoh, lepaskan aku..." Air mata mulai membasahi pipi Kyungsoo.

"Aku sangat memben-mmmmmffppppppttttt..." Karena Kyungsoo terus saja berontak dan berteriak di pinggir jalan raya akhirnya Jongin langsung menyumpal mulut Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya, dia mengabaikan pandangan orang yang melihat kegiatan mereka, karena yang terpenting adalah membuat Kyungsoo diam. Jongin menggerakkan bibirnya dan menghisap bibir Kyungsoo berulang kali serta menyalurkan emosinya yang sudah lama terpendam melalui ciuman itu sampai Kyungsoo tidak memberontak lagi.

Plop...

Ciuman mereka dilepas oleh Jongin, karena Kyungsoo sudah tenang. Sepertinya kesadaran Kyungsoo sudah hampir penuh, namun dia masih diam mematung pasca ciuman yang sama sekali tidak diduganya. Tiba-tiba sakit kepala melanda Kyungsoo karena pengaruh mabuknya, sehingga tiba-tiba dia terjatuh tidak sadar di pelukan Kim Jongin. Jongin pun segera melajukan mobilnya untuk membawa Kyungsoo pulang.

.

.

.

Jongin tengah mengelap keringat Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur dengan handuk, karena sepertinya Kyungsoo demam. Beberapa kali ponselnya berbunyi menandakan adanya panggilan dari Krystal, namun dia mengabaikannya. Dia memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang terlelap. Benar kata Sehun, Kyungsoo semakin kurus, pipinya agak tirus ditambah lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Jongin benar-benar menyesal telah membuat Kyungsoo seperti ini. Tiba-tiba Nyonya Do masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo.

"Nak Jongin, sebaiknya pulang saja, biar Eomma yang mengurus Kyungsoo. Ini sudah hampir jam sebelas malam. Kau juga harus istirahat." Ujar Nyonya Do lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa Eomma, aku akan menemani Kyungsoo hyung sampai dia bangun disini."

"Tapi kau harus bilang orang tuamu kalau kau disini, agar mereka tidak mencarimu."

"Iya, eomma."

Setealah nyonya Do keluar Jongin segera menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung! Aku berpikir terlalu lama, aku hanya tidak ingin aku membawa pengaruh buruk padamu." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus menggenggam tangan kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mulai tersadar dan menggerakkan tangannya.

"Jo-Jongin, kenapa kau masih disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Akhirnya kau bangun, Hyung. Aku sangat khawatir." Jongin mengelus lembut rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo akhirnya mampu duduk, dan menyenderkan badannya di kepala ranjang.

"Pulanglah, aku sudah baikan." Kyungsoo masih tidak mau melihat Jongin dan nadanya masih ketus.

"Tidak sebelum aku memperjelas semua ini padamu, Hyung."

Kyungsoo masih memalingkan wajahnya selain ke arah wajah Jongin.

"Hyung, lihat aku." Jongin mengarahkan wajah Kyungsoo ke arahnya. Dengan enggan akhirnya Kyungsoo berani menatap Jongin.

"Katakan dengan jujur hyung, apa kau benar-benar membenciku?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Karena pada kenyataannya Kyungsoo tidak pernah bisa membenci Jongin.

"Kenapa kau diam, hyung. Katakan apa kau benar-benar membenciku dan ingin aku pergi dari kehidupanmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak mau Jongin pergi dari hidupnya. Kyungsoo terlalu mencintai Jongin. Namun, dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya setelah dia mengabaikan Jongin selama ini.

"Atau kau mencintaiku, Hyung?"

Kyungsoo melotot mendengar Jongin menanyakan itu. Kyungsoo ingin sekali menjawab "Iya" namun, rasanya sulit sekali mengatakannya.

"Hyung, setidaknya kau jawab salah satu pertanyaanku, agar aku tahu aku harus melakukan apa untuk kebahagiaanmu." Ujar Jongin meremas tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu, Kim Jongin."

"Jelas itu urusanku, karena aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kau bahagia Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Jongin.

"Mwo?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung."

Kyungsoo tertawa mengejek, merasa Jongin terlah berbohong padanya.

"Kau berbohong!"

"Dengarkan aku Hyung, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya agar kau mengerti."

Kyungsoo diam, sehingga Jongin mulai menjelaskan.

"Kau ingat, saat kita masih sekolah dasar, kau dekat sekali dengan Chanyeol hyung. Saat itu aku sangat kesal dan mendiamkanmu selama seminggu. Sampai aku tahu Chanyeol Hyung akhirnya pindah sekolah, dan itu benar-benar membuatku senang karena kau akan bermain lagi hanya denganku. Dan saat kita beranjak sekolah menengah aku pertama kalinya membuat siswa babak belur karena membuatmu malu dan menangis. Aku sangat sakit melihatmu menangis Hyung, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun membuatmu terluka. Namun aku sadar, justru sekarang aku yang sering membuatmu menangis." Jongin menghentikan ucapannya sebentar.

Dan melihat Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku sangat senang saat kau hanya tersenyum padaku, Hyung. Aku merasa aku semakin posesif padamu. Sampai saat kita bertengkar hanya karena kau terlalu sering bermain dengan Baekhyun. Dan akhirnya aku membiarkanmu berteman dengan selain aku asalkan aku selalu meluangkan waktumu untukku. Kau ingat Hyung?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku punya perasaan seperti itu bahkan sejak aku kecil. Awalnya aku berpikir itu hanya perasaan seseorang yang _Brother-Complex_ , namun aku mulai ada perasaan lain lagi, saat kau beberapa kali menginap di kamarku, berbagi kamar mandi, bahkan aku sering malu saat kau melihatku belum memakai baju. Padahal sejak kecil kita biasa melakukan itu bahkan mandi bersama. Kau tahu hyung, aku semakin khawatir saat perasaanku bertambah kuat apalagi ketika melihatmu hanya menggunakan handuk setelah mandi. aku benar-benar tidak tahu, kenapa wajahku terasa sangat panas saat itu. Sehingga saat kau menumpang mandi, aku tidak akan dikamar dan aku memilih untuk menonton TV. Aku hanya merasa seperti itu padamu Hyung, tidak ke orang lain. Aku takut dengan perasaanku sendiri Hyung, karena sejak saat itu, aku sadar kalau aku menginginkanmu lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Sampai saat kau dengan bangganya memamerkan foto Krystal di hadapanku, kau bilang kau sangat menyukainya. Dan sejak itu, aku yakin kalau kau normal Hyung, tidak menyimpang sepertiku yang menyukaimu. Aku mencoba menerima dan melupakanmu dengan mencoba menyukai gadis, karena aku tidak mau memberi pengaruh buruk padamu, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa, aku selalu menginginkanmu, Hyung. Sampai ayahku bilang akan menjodohkanku dengan Krystal, aku langsung teringat padamu, aku tidak mungkin mengecewakanmu. Hingga aku sempat menolaknya, namun ayah bersikeras dan akhirnya aku tidak punya kuasa menolak. Tapi asal kau tahu, Hyung. sampai sekarang aku hanya mencintaimu dan menginginkanmu, aku tidak pernah menyukai Krystal, karena Krystal hanya alibiku untuk melupakanmu."

Kyungsoo langsung menghambur ke pelukan Jongin, setelah Jongin dengan sangat panjang lebar menjelaskan semuanya.

"Maafkan aku Jongin, aku baru sadar kalau aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Aku baru sadar aku sangat takut kehilanganmu saat kau sedang bersama Krystal, awalnya aku pikir kekesalanku adalah karena dengan mudahnya kau bisa dekat dengan idolaku, tapi ternyata rasanya aku lebih kesal karena aku merasa diabaikan, kau selalu mementingkan Krystal dibanding aku, sehingga aku marah padamu dan memilih mengabaikanmu, maafkan aku."

Jongin sangat lega mendengar ungkapan Kyungsoo. Beban dalam hatinya tiba-tiba terasa ringan. Dia menikmati wangi rambut Kyungsoo yang semakin erat memeluknya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dengan Jongin dan menatap Jongin dengan masih sedikit malu-malu.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan perjodohanmu dengan Krystal? Aku juga tidak mau mambuat ayahmu kecewa padamu."

Cup..

Jongin mencium sekilas bibir Kyungsoo dan membuat namja manis itu ber _blushing_ ria.

"Aku yang akan bilang pada ayah dan Krystal, tugasmu hanya tetap mencintaiku hyung, _arraseo_?" Jongin tersenyum dengan sangat tulus. Dia sangat bahagia, akhirnya perasaannya yang tak menentu selama ini menemui titik temu dan lebih bahagia lagi bahwa Kyungsoo merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Jongin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya lagi dan matanya tertuju pada belahan bibir Kyungsoo yang sangat merah akibat menangis tadi. Dia benar-benar mendambakan bibir itu sejak lama. Kyungsoo merasakan bibir Jongin bergerak cepat di atas bibirnya, bahkan sampai Kyungsoo terdorong kebelakang karena Jongin sangat bernafsu memakan bibirnya. Jongin menghisap bibir bawah Kyungsoo berulang-ulang lalu berpindah ke bibir atas Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar posisi Kyungsoo sudah terbaring dengan Jongin terus menjilati bibirnya diatasnya. Saat ciuman Jongin sampai di leher Kyungsoo, namja mungil itu segera menghentikan gerakan Jongin.

"Jongin, aku lelah dan ngantuk sekali." Akhirnya dengan nafas yang masih memburu Jongin melepaskan ciumannya.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku hampir kelepasan." Jongin mengelap saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibir Kyungsoo akibat perbuatannya.

"Jongin, aku sedang demam. Aku takut kau akan tertular."

Jongin terkekeh, dan menjawab.

"Jika aku benar-benar ikut demam juga, kau harus merawatku sampai sembuh, _chagiya._ "

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana caranya, dalam seminggu saja Jongin akhirnya putus dengan Krystal, bahkan kedua orang tua Jongin dan ibunya tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan mereka. Ketika Kyungsoo membantu nyonya Kim di dapur dan tiba-tiba Jongin datang mencium sekilas pipinya, nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan anaknya. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sangat malu. Kyungsoo yang penasaran terus menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Jongin sore itu di taman dekat rumah mereka.

"Ceritakan padaku, apa yang kau katakan paa mereka eoh?"

"Kau sungguh penasaran yah?" Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo dan terus tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan Kyungsoo yang merengek minta diceritakan.

"Cepat ceritakan, Kim Jongin!"

"Beri aku ciuman disini dulu." Jongin menunjuk bibirnya sambil berseringai melihat Kyungsoo yang langsung memerah malu.

"Kau gila, ini di tempat umum Jongin."

"Yasudah, aku tidak akan bercerita."

"Ishh, kau menyebalkan."

Cup...

Kyungsoo menyerah dan akhirnya mencium sekilas bibir Jongin.

"Itu namanya bukan ciuman sayang, itu kecupan. Aku maunya ciuman yang artinya kau harus melumat bibirku." Bisik Jongin seduktif di telinga Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo merinding.

"Kenapa otak mesummu tidak hilang-hilang huh. Aku tidak mau, aku malu orang-orang mulai melihat kita." Kyungsoo mulai cemberut karena kesal dengan beruang mesumnya.

"Oke oke sayang, aku akan ceritakan. Jangan cemberut seperti itu." Jongin mencubit dua pipi gembul Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya bilang baik-baik pada Appa, kalau aku ingin membatalkan perjodohanku dengan Krystal. Awalnya Appa terkejut dan meminta penjelasanku. Lalu aku bilang saja kau dan aku saling mencintai, bahkan kalau Appa tidak mengizinkannya aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Hyung. Appa sempat tidak percaya kalau aku menyukaimu, dia bilang akan memikirkannya dan memberikan keputusan dua hari setelahnya. Nah dua hari lalu, Appa dan Eomma bahkan ibumu ada di rumahku akhirnya menyetujui kit, tapi dengan beberapa syarat."

"Syarat apa Jongin?"

"Orang tuaku terlalu menyanyangimu, Hyung. Ibumu juga sangat menyayangiku. Sehingga mereka hanya menyuruh kita tidak mengabaikan sekolah, dan aku baru boleh menikahimu setelah aku bisa membawa perusahaan appa agar tetap sukses dan kau juga sukses nantinya dengan karir pilihanmu. Intinya aku harus sukses dulu menjadi penerus Appa di perusahaan, baru mereka akan benar-benar merestui kita sayang."

Kyungsoo sangat senang mendengarnya, dia berkali kali mengecup pipi Jongin saking senangnya tanpa memperdulikan pandangan orang di sekitarnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Jonginie."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, sayang."

.

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu, hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo semakin lengket saja. Sehun pun yang melihat kebahagiaan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Meskipun mereka berdua menyembunyikan hubungan mereka di sekolah, tapi Bakehyun dan Sehun yang merupakan teman dekat mereka sudah tahu dan memakluminya. Krystal memutuskan pindah sekolah lagi setelah putus dengan Jongin, karena dia merasa kecewa Jongin tidak memilihnya.

Malam itu, Jongin merengek pada Kyungsoo ingin menonton film di bioskop, padahal Kyungsoo sedang banyak sekali tugas. Sehingga Kyungsoo mengabaikan rengekkan Jongin.

"Sayang, ayo temani aku ke bioskop. Filmnya hanya tayang hari ini, aku tidak mau ketinggalan."

"Aku sedang ada tugas, Jongin. Kalau kau mau pergi yang sudah sana pergi sendiri saja."

"Kau jahat sekali menyuruhku menonton sendiri, baiklah aku akan menunggumu sampai tugasmu selesai." Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya karena Kyungsoo mengabaikannya.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah, dia paling tidak bisa melihat Jongin ngambek.

"Baiklah, kita ke bioskop sekarang, tapi setelah dari sana aku akan langsung pulang."

" _Jinja?_ Kau memang pacar terbaik, sayang." Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di depan gedung bioskop. Jongin segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo memasuku area bioskop.

"Jongin, kenapa sepi sekali disini, janga-jangan kau mau mengerjaiku ya?"

"Sayang, kau duduk saja disini, sebentar lagi filmnya mulai."

Kyungsoo berkali-kali melihat sekitarnya, dan memang hanya mereka berdua disitu. Tiba-tiba layar besar itu menyala. Kyungsoo terkejut karena disitu malah menampilkan gambar fotonya dan Jongin dimana Jongin dengan gemas mencium pipi Kyungsoo, foto-foto itu terus berganti menampilkan kencan mereka di namsan tower, Kyungsoo yang menangis karena menaiki _roll coaster_ , foto mereka berciuman bibir di kamar Jongin. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sangat malu, di setiap foto disitu tertulis ungkapan romantis yang mendeskripsikan betapa Jongin sangat mencintai Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo adalah hal paling berharga untuk Jongin. foto itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi video yang menampilkan Kyungsoo yang sedang tidur di kamar Jongin dan Jongin berusaha menjahilinya dengan menciumi pipinya, menoel-noel hidungnya, Kyungsoo hanya melenguh dan sama sekali tidak bangun. Jongin tersenyum manis disitu. Video romantis itu berkahir dengan video kedua orang tua Jongin dan ibunya, dimana di video itu mereka mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya.

Ibu Kyungsoo : "Kyungsoo ku sayang, Eomma tahu, eomma bukanlah ibu yang baik untukmu, Eomma jarang sekali membuatkanmu sarapan karena eomma terlalu sibuk dengan kedai Eomma, karena eomma ingin kau tetap sekolah seperti teman-temanmu yang lain, sehingga Eomma harus berjuang lebih keras lagi setelah Appamu tidak ada. Maafkan eomma yang jarang memperhatikanmu, eomma hanya tak ingin memanjakanmu, karena kau anak eomma satu-satunya yang harus bisa eomma banggakan. Selamat ulang tahun sayang, kau adalah harta paling berharga untuk Eomma, teruslah jadi anak Eomma yang bisa dibanggakan dan semoga kau bisa bahagia nantinya bersama Jongin. eomma menyanyangi kalian berdua."

Nyonya Kim : " Kyungie, kau telah memberikan eomma kebahagiaan selama ini. Kau selalu menjadi anak kebanggaan eomma juga. Kau adalah anak yang rajin, baik, bahkan kau bertahun-tahun tidak pernah lelah membantu eomma memasak untuk beruang pemalas yang mungkin ada disampingmu sekarang. Eomma ingin kalian bisa bahagia, tolong jaga beruang nakal itu Kyungie. Kelak, ingatkan dia jika dia salah, dan kalian harus saling percaya apapun keadaannya nanti. Selamat ulang tahun, Kyungie ku sayang, eomma akan selalu mencintaimu."

Tuan Kim : " Appa hanya berpesan pada kalian, tetaplah jadi anak Appa yang baik dan pintar. Dan untukmu Jongin, kau harus selalu di samping Kyungsoo bagaimana pun keadaannya. Untuk Kyungsoo, selamat ulang tahun, kau adalah anak kebanggaan Appa."

Kyungsoo menangis haru mendengar segala nasihat dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari orang tuanya dan orang tua Jongin.

"Sayang, lihat aku." Kyungsoo menoleh melihat wajah Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu, harus mengucapkan apa lagi, aku hanya ingin mengatakan, kalau dulu, sekarang, bahkan di masa depan kau akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang paling aku cintai, Happy birthday kekasihku, Kim Kyungsoo."

Dengan ucapan itu, bibir mereka langsung bersatu menyalurkan segala perasaan yang meluap-luap. Kyungsoo sangat bahagia memiliki Jongin, dan Jongin sangat bahagia memiliki Kyungsoo.

End.


End file.
